


by finger-lengths

by torches



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will be perfect again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by finger-lengths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red Eft (red_eft)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_eft/gifts).



There was a time being perfect was _easy_. Instinctive. _Natural_. There was -

Damn it. It's so hard to focus. She's starving. They keep her hydrated - how _kind_ of them, worrying after her health - but she can't eat enough, like her body has chosen to burn itself up now that it can't reach the outside world anymore.

She picks up a pebble, lines it up beside the others, presses her palm flat against the ground to measure against her finger span, and smiles. Not an inch out of place.

She will be perfect again. She will. Starting now.


End file.
